marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqiria
| HistoryText = Modern Era Aqiria in the past had a history of civil rights violations, President Abdi regime was seemingly marked by numerous infringements on human rights, being Anti-Woman, Anti-Gay and Anti-Mutant. It also seemed to have been a long existing standard in Aqiria, as his would-be assassin had apparently been prosecuted all his life for being homosexual. Farouk Al-Fasaud was once the powerful oil minister of Aqiria, he was ruined after a journalist named Gregory Dunbar began an investigation into his life which uncovered some unsavory information and prompted other journalists to follow suit, rapidly threatening bring Fasaud down. Blaming Dunbar for the scrutiny, Fasaud attempted to stab the journalist with a knife during a television broadcast but instead struck a TV camera. Somehow, the resulting electrical shock completely converted Fasaud into an electronic image. Dunbar escaped the incident unharmed. Pursuing Dunbar to New York City, Fasaud ran afoul of the Fantastic Four. Fasaud nearly killed the Human Torch with his powers, but was thwarted by cable insulation wielded by the Thing. The Thing and Ms. Marvel traveled to Aqiria to investigate the government to determine their ties to Fasaud. Meanwhile, Fasaud made another attempt to kill Dunbar, but was stopped by an electrical storm triggered by Crystal. Retreating to Aqiria, Fasaud incapacitated the Thing and Ms. Marvel with an electrical discharge, then chained them to a launch shuttle. In orbit, Fasaud intended to hijack a satellite in order to transmit himself all over the world. Grimm destroyed the satellite, however, trapping Fasaud aboard the shuttle, then proceeded to destroy all the electronic equipment in the shuttle itself. The Thing and Ms. Marvel escaped, but Fasaud was left for dead. Eaglestar International was a defense contracting firm based out of the nation of Aqiria. A company of unscrupulous business practices, Eaglestar International is led by the young, but ambitious Davis Harmon. Eaglestar International abducted Doctor Glenda Sandoval, the wife of one of their former employees, Parnell Jacobs. Eaglestar's mercenaries mercilessly raped and tortured Ms. Sandoval and kept her imprisoned inside of an iron box. Desperate rescue her, Parnell enlisted the aid of James Rhodes, aka, War Machine. War Machine flew to Aqiria and engaged Eaglestar's mercenaries. Although he suffered substantial structural damage to his cybernetic systems, Rhodey did succeed in rescuing Sandoval. War Machine wanted to slaughter Harmon and his goons, but Glenda Sandoval insisted that these men should be brought to trial for their crimes. In the United States, H.A.M.M.E.R. director Norman Osborn took an interest in Eagletar's activities and sent one of his Dark Avengers, Ares to counteract War Machine's efforts. Visiting Britain, Abdi expressed an interest in creating his own group of government sanctioned superheroes, modeled after Britain's own MI13. In return for relying on Britain's operations training and expertise in creating this group, the British Government in turn wanted to produce a favorable position in which to purchase oil from Aqiria. During a public parade through the area of Whitehall, an Aqiri national who had spent his life suffering at the hands of Abdi's regime attempted an assassination, only to be stopped by Pete Wisdom because of the machinations of David Haller. Berating his bodyguard Black Gold for allowing a mutant to save him, Abdi seemingly retired to his hotel just in time to find that his government had been overthrown in a bloodless coup who were deciding to take a more progressive world view based on the example set by Britain after David's plan went off unopposed. Spending the next three days along Black Gold, tracking David with the intention of killing him, his guard accidentally shot Gabrielle Haller instead of her son. In response, David vapourized both Abdi and his subordinate. | PointsOfInterest = * Makazan | Residents = * Eaglestar International * Davis Harmon * President Abdi * Black Gold (Al-Thahab Al-Aswad) * Fasaud * Sheikh Muhammed al-Kafir | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/aqiriacountry.htm }} Category:Fictional Countries